


every other day it's like the day just wins

by APgeeksout



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Hugs, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley and Corey commiserate after Emma's shenanigans and Kevin's menace on the 4.29.2015 episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every other day it's like the day just wins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



“Has anybody seen Emma?” she asked again. The tech crew all looked at each other, and then edgily over their shoulders – the Champ had been around for awhile before ambushing Sami, she remembered – before swiveling back to look at her and shrug.

“Sorry, Bayley.”

“It's okay. Just – if you do see her, tell her I'm looking for her, okay?”

She swept behind the curtain and into the backstage area, weaving her way around carts full of equipment and props. Emma couldn't have gone far after the match, and when Bayley found her... well, she was _not_ going to hug her, that was for sure. Not unless Emma apologized - really, really sincerely – and gave all her stuff back, anyway.

She turned down a hallway lined with classrooms, darkened and empty this time of night. She didn't really expect to find Emma now, but it would be okay to duck back here for a couple of minutes to herself, too. With any luck, Emma - and anybody who was laughing with her at having gotten one over on Bayley - had left the arena altogether, and she wouldn't have to waste more of her night on anger.

Bayley wasn't quite as gullible as people liked to assume. She'd just learned a long time ago that she was happier believing the best about people. It made it even schweeter when they lived up to her expectations. The only real downer was that when people were really determined to be mean and nasty and petty, they also got to believe that she was the dumb one for expecting better.

She stepped into the lecture hall at the end of the corridor and reached up to tighten her ponytail. It was only when she was rolling the tension out her shoulders, already halfway down the sloping aisle between the unoccupied seats that she registered the distinct tap of dress shoes on wood flooring and realized she wasn't alone.

“Hey, Bayley,” Corey called from the raised lecturer's platform at the front of the classroom, where she'd clearly interrupted him in a serious round of pacing.

“Hi,” she said, and continued down the aisle toward him. “Sorry. I didn't know this room was taken.”

“It's where all the cool kids come to sulk,” he said, with a flash of teeth catching white in the light slanting in from the hall. Bayley thought that was probably a smile, and gave one of her own in answer.

“That explains why Emma's not here,” she said ruefully, and leaned against the edge of the stage. “I guess you had a couple of things to say about that match?”

“Just that she had no business being out there tonight.”  He paced a few steps away from her, then turned and took a couple more back in her direction.

“Really?”

It was only when he laughed that she realized how surprised she must have sounded.

“Really. Scout's honor.” He said, and threw up a hand signal that looked more like devil horns than any version of the Scout sign she'd ever seen.

“I'm having a hard time picturing you as a Boy Scout,” she admitted.

“Fair. Accurate,” he admitted, and closed the space between them, coming to sit on the edge of the stage. “Really, though. It wasn't Emma's business. If she thinks the two of you have a beef, then she should get in the ring and settle it there.  You're both too good to be playing those games.”

She looked up and over at him; he'd shed his jacket and tie, and his dress shirt was untucked and open at the neck – the colorful skull on his throat peeking out from his collar to leer at her – with sleeves unbuttoned and rolled into sloppy cuffs above his elbows.  It was the least put-together she'd seen him look since he'd taken his spot at the commentary table.  She braced her hands on the platform and boosted herself up to sit next to him, letting her booted feet swing into space.  

"So," she said, listing sideways to bump her shoulder against his, "we've established why I'm moping.  What brings you here tonight?"

He gave a dry laugh.  "It's no wonder you're so surprised I've got principles.  After all, Kevin Owens likes me best, because I agree with him.  I guess it's just Emma I'm big enough to call out."  

"He's a scary guy, when he wants to be."  

He nodded, frowning.  "I just kept thinking about what happened to Riley.  I don't think I'm that big an asshole, yet," he paused and slanted a smirk her way - inviting her to chime in, she thought, but she just shifted to rest her hand over his where it was clenched into a tight fist against his thigh and let him go on - "but I can't afford to follow in his footsteps, you know? This gig was supposed to keep me in the industry and in one piece.  If I get busted up wearing a headset..." 

"I'm going to do something," she said, "and it's probably going to freak you out, but I think we could both use it anyway."

She scooted over and turned partway to face him, letting go of his hand to wrap her arms around him instead.  The angle was awkward, with both of them still seated on the ledge and one of Corey's arms trapped between them, but Bayley knew that being graceful was the least-important part of a good hug.  He tensed at first, but she just held on and tilted her head against his shoulder, and after a moment she felt him loosen up and lean into her, his cheek resting against her hair, his free arm coming up to curl around her, fingers warm where they rested on the shoulder blade left bare by her gear.

She squeezed him tighter for a beat before she pulled back.  "Thanks."  

"Don't mention it." He laughed again, sounding lighter this time.  "Seriously, don't.  I've got a reputation to maintain."  

"Your secret's safe with me." She bumped her knee into his and grinned.  "Corey Graves is a totally insufferable grump."  

"Always," he agreed, pulling on a scowl that almost looked real.


End file.
